districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jubilee
"If this is what happened to her -- what-in-the-heck-are-Chicken-McNuggets going to do to me?!" ''- Jubilation Lee'' History In the beginning, Jubilation Lee had the perfect life any girl could ever ask for. She was born to a wealthy Chinese couple, the Lees, shortly after they had settled down into their new home in Beverly Hills. Even as a baby, Jubilee’s spirit and restlessness was apparent through her constant giggling and smiling. The girl was discovered to be a natural born athlete and was always on the move. Dragging, crawling and eventually running around and the Lee’s home filled with her laughter. She was a handful and the Lee’s decided it was best that their daughter channel that energy into something constructive. Jubilee was nudged into the sport of gymnastics, which she developed a passion and love for. Even at a young age, Jubilee’s skills were phenomenal and the Lee’s were more than thrilled after receiving the news that Jubilee had the potential to participate in the Olympic games. Jubilee herself was ecstatic and felt that like she was on top of the world. One weekend, a weekend that will remain in Jubilee’s mind for the rest of her life, the Lees lost their money in the stock market. That same weekend two hit men mistook Dr. and Mrs. Lee for their neighbors, also named the Lees, and shot them down in cold blood. During the time of the murder, Jubilee was not present and the police tracked her whereabouts at a near by mall, where she was shopping with a friend and their family. After receiving the news of her parents, Jubilee ran away distressed and was pursued by the cops. The day when her parents died doubled as the day when she first discovered her mutant power. The stress of running away from the police caused Jubilee to emit a large energy blast that completely disoriented the men and allowed the young girl to escape. All of it was caught on camera and aired on the majority of news broadcasts in the state of California and some across the nation that evening. What would be the end of her old life would be the beginning of a new one. Professor Xavier reached out to the then 14 year old Jubilee, just as his X-men had begun fighting against the Brotherhood for peace between Humans and Mutants. Her life would dramatically change again when the X-men were disbanded and she was branded and forced to move into District X. While she had access to the large trust fund her parents had set up for her, Jubilee was still too young to rent her own place and found herself taking refuge at a orphanage for mutant minors.Once she caught word of Xavier re opening his institution, Jubes returned and enrolled as one of his students again in hopes of becoming a full fledged X-woman. Personality Jubilee is your typical pretty upbeat valley girl with a bit of a cocky and aggressive attitude. Count on Jubilee to always be in tune with the latest in pop culture and trends. She uses slang and a lot of teeny lingo in her speech. When first meeting her, she may appear to be cute and ditzy; she is by no means unintelligent, just a bit quirky with spunk. She’s usually cheerful and up beat and tries to be optimistic, but even she knows when to admit how crappy life can get at times. Regardless of the unfairness that occurs in life, Jubilee still cherishes it and tries to live hers to the fullest and she encourages others to do the same. It’s this compassion she has that allows her to be the good friend in need. The friend who’s always there to back you up no matter what and someone you can confide in. Jubilee is competitive and tends to get riled up easily and she cannot step down when a fight or challenge has been issued. She will defend the things she believes. This attitude and her mouth are usually what get Jubilee into a lot of trouble. Snarking is also like second nature to her. Whatever the situation may be, always count on Jubes to provide witty commentary and sarcasm. While she’s mostly a chill person, Jubilee does have a serious side, but it usually takes serious circumstances for it to manifest. Jubilee is loyal to her friends and X-family, so the quickest way to earn her wrath is by bad mouthing, threatening or harming any of them. Anger is one emotion Jubilee tries her best to avoid, especially in a fight. Her powers flare up to intense levels when under emotional stress and one of her largest fears is loosing control of her abilities and taking the life of another. For this reason, Jubilee hardly uses her powers to their full extent. Likes *Roller-blading *Shopping *Junk Food *Pranks *Making Pop cultural references *Cute boys *Fashion *Sleeping in *Hanging out with Wolverine *Driving Wolverine up the wall *Video Games Dislikes *Boredom *Being treated like a little kid *Bossy people *Stick in the muds *Mutant haters *Overly religious mutant haters >_> *Math *School work period *Monday mornings *Early morning training sessions *People with BO and bad breath Abilities Skills Jubilee is skilled in gymnastics and had qualified for the Olympic Games before her parents were murdered. She is also a good hand to hand combatant, having received some training at the X-Mansion. Powers Pyrotechnics: Jubilee's mutant ability is to create and manipulate plasma energy that closely resembles fireworks. A power that's often made her the butt of jokes. Sure it's good for entertainment but the walking atom bomb can easily wield this energy to deliver some serious pain and heavy damage to her targets. She can produce this plasma, which she refers to as Pafs, in various shapes, sizes and colors. Shapes she generally discharges her energy in include balls, streamers, beams or just regular old bursts, all of which she can control the intensity and strength. She can generate power as tiny as small sparkles, emit bright flares of light and heat or create an explosive force of raw pyrotechnic energy capable of blasting through soft metals and leveling a house if she wills so. She is also able to explosively charge and detonate objects with this energy. Jubilee can reabsorb whatever energy she has discharged back into her body without being harmed. When the energy is released, it doesn't automatically explode when it comes into contact with an object if Jubes doesn't want it to. She can mentally control the path of her pafs and command them to explode when she wishes. Psionic Shields: Jubilee has a subconscious mental defense against telepathic detection and attacks that makes her mind invisible to telepathic beings and telepathic scans and probes from Sentinels. Weaknesses Jubilee is mortal and can be harmed and killed just like your average human being. Also note that while Jubilee can make her pafs travel anywhere she wishes, they can only go within her line of eye sight. At the moment, Jubilee has a maximum blast range of 20-30 feet, but her explosions do not have a 100% accuracy rate since she is still getting the hang of her abilities. Her powers can easily go haywire if she looses focus or freaks out in a state of panic. Her health and physical condition play a role in the strength of her abilities. If she's fatigued, tired, or ill, Jubilee has little to no success of being able to access her abilities. Jubilee also requires the use of her hands to use her powers, so restraining those would also render her useless. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:New X-Men Category:X-Students Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Female Category:Chinese American Category:American Category:Californian Category:Played Character Category:Player: Tif